talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jodi the Platypus
Jodi Platypus 'is a female brown platypus who is the newest character alongside the rest of the platypus family to be introduced in Daniel Tiger’s neighborhood as well as The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends. she was introduced to the public in September of 2018 alongside the rest of her family. she and the other platypuses were first introduced in the DTN special, The Daniel Tiger movie: won’t you be our neighbor? when she and her family first moved to the neighborhood and became best friends with Daniel and then some of his friends she and her twin brothers are the newest members of the animal friend group as of the season 4 finale special, The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends?!, which was her debut in TCLOTTAFs, which took place either during or after the Daniel Tiger special when she was introduced to the other members of the animal group. she is the older sister of Teddy and Leo Platypus, and the daughter and first-born child of Dr Platypus and Tony Stark and granddaughter of Nana platypus. she is Best friends with Daniel, who is her best friend, and is also friends with Katerina and Ginger. she is also friends with O the owl, prince Wednesday, and miss Elaina. not much is known about her past, except from the fact that (or at least we can assume) She grew up in Australia, which is where her species is known to come from. Appearance Jodi is a brown platypus with patches of light brown around her face, has a beak, which is brown, and has parts of her fur/hair pulled into a small ponytail held by a blue and purple tie. she usually wears a purple short-sleeved shirt, blue jean shorts, blue and purple shoes, and wears a blue and purple bracelet on her left wrist. interesting fact, she (as well as the rest of the platypuses) resembles more of that of a duck than a platypus. Personality Jodi is considered to be a very timid person when it comes to meeting new people, such as when she met Daniel and the other animals of the animal group. she gets very anxious and scared at first, but then is excited after meeting them and wishes to learn more about who they are. she loves to play and have fun with others, and loves playing at school (both her old one and the current one). she is very sensitive in both positive and negative ways. Trivia * Jodi, along with her twin brothers are the newest members in the TCLOTTAFs animal group. she and her brothers are add-on/newer members of the TCLOTTAFs group, meaning that they have not been with the show since the beginning. they are newer recent members. * despite being a Platypus, Jodi resembles a duck more than what she really is. the same goes for the rest of this platypus family. * Jodi’s newest most close friend is Miss Elaina, because she was one of the first people she met during her family’s move to her new current home. her second BFF seems to be Katerina, as she looks up to Jodi to help her during her ongoing issues in her life, and Jodi looks to Katerina for the same reason for her. * Miss Elaina seems to be Fascinated with Jodi and the family, as she has never met or seen an actual platypus in person and has always thought they were one of the coolest creatures she’s seen. * Prior to the introduction of Jodi and the other platypuses on Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood and The Crazy Life of the 20 Animal Friends, there was already a platypus puppet by the name of “Anna”, seen in some DTN episodes that Teacher Harriet uses the entertain the students. there were also Platypus characters seen on Mister Rogers Neighborhood. * Jodi, along with the rest of the family are all brown, which is the actual real-life color of platypuses in real-life, unlike Phineas & Ferb’s Perry the Platypus who is a turquoise color with an orange beak/feet and tail. * Jodi, along with Daniel and the other main students were all born in 2010. * Jodi was introduced along with the rest of the family in September 2018 for Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, and in late July/August for The Crazy life of the 20 Animal friends. * She is commonly sometimes referred to as just “'Jodi Platypus” without “the” in the title. * Not confirmed but it is highly possible that Jodi and her family used to live in Australia, as this is where platypuses come from. * Jodi and Daniel discovered something they had in common when they first met each other: they both are fans of the Tigey the Adventure Tiger books series. * Her name is often misspelled as “'Jody'”. * Her favorite toy is Benji the hedgehog. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Platypuses Category:Monotremes Category:Kids Category:Add-on/newer members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Platypus Family Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Sibling characters Category:Jedi